Overthrown
by Codyisland123
Summary: Rated M for some language. The government has been Overthrown so all crime is legal. Here is the story about a guy named Matthew, and how meets others who can be big help. I will try to post 3 chapters a week.


The United States has been overthrown by an unknown group of attackers. No one knows how did they did it, but they did. Some say it was the president who screwed up. Some say it was by luck. But they were never caught, and now criminals roam the street, shooting anyone they could find. Sometimes they are in groups. Sometimes they are by themselves, but almost nothing could stop these criminals. People have to survive and find anything they can to do so. These attackers have taken over only North America. Their next stop is Canda. After that they are going to other continents. The president has sent out armies in every state. Until anyone resolves this issue, it is survival of the fittest.

"Come on!" Yelled Matthew as he ran out of the store.  
"Wait for me!" Yelled his girlfriend Veronica.  
"Hurry!"

Gunshots were being fired everywhere around the area. Sasha dropped the groceries and ran. One of the people firing jumped in front of her and aimed his gun at her  
head.

"No!" Matthew yelled as he ran back to push the attacker.

The attacker pulled the trigger once he saw Matthew running towards her. The attacker pointed the gun at him, but Matthew got out of the way just in time. The  
attacker ran out of the store, leaving Matthew behind. Matthew ran to his girlfriend's corpse.

"You son of a bitch!" Matthew yelled. "Why me!"

He then saw one of the victims make a hand gesture to him. He slowly walked over to her. Then all of a sudden Matthew got shot in the arm. The victim started to yell  
but knew it was best to keep her mouth shut. She wanted to help him, but didn't know how without getting shot herself.

A little while later Matthew woke up in the hospital. The victim, Sasha, walked up to him. She gave him a tray of food.

"Heres your food." She said as she handed it to him.  
"Thanks." Matthew responded. "Are you the nurse?"  
"No. I saved you. You were being shot at."  
"Where?"  
"At the store. You were there with someone."  
"Oh." Matthew thought about it and remembered what happened.  
"She probably meant alot to you."  
"Yep."  
"Well. Anyways. I'll be on my way." She said walking out of the room.  
"Bye."

Sasha started to walk outside the hospital when she looked to her right and saw a woman getting mugged. He looked and pointed his gun at her. She ran back inside  
the hospital with the mugger following her. People broke in the hospital and jumped through the windows. She ran to where Matthew was.

"People broke in the hospital!" She yelled.  
"Really?" Matthew asked.  
"Yes! Come on!" She helped him get out of the bed. "I got you."  
"Alright." He said still waking up.

People were still breaking in. Everyone in the hospital was getting shot. Somehow they seemed to have made it out. Sasha and Matthew ran behind a building and they caught their breath.

"Why are there so many crimes going on!" Matthew asked.  
"The U.S.A has been taken over by these people! Their first stop was Los Angeles  
cause that is where they were coming from. No one knows where they acturally did  
come from though."  
"How could our government be so stupid."  
"I don't know, but these people are smart. Our president screwed up."  
"Look out!" Matthew yelled as he pushed him and Sasha out of the way of an incoming  
RPG rocket.  
"Let's get in one of these cars!"

Sasha opened the door to a red toyota. Her and Matthew got in the car and she drove off, dodging the bullets that were coming at them.

"Are there any safe places?" Matthew asked.  
"Not that I know of." Sasha said. "We can always fly to another country. But, there  
are no planes, so that couldn't be a possibility. But right now I am just finding  
anything that looks safe."  
"So she is dead." Matthew said.  
"Who is?"  
"The girl who was with me at the store. She was my girlfriend."  
"Well. Sadly, yes. They tried to save her at the hospital, but she was already gone."  
"I could have shot that guy. But I didn't. And now she is dead."  
"It's alright." Sasha parked the car. "Lets see what's in this restraunt.

Sasha parked the car and they walked in. The place was empty and was already robbed. Disappointed they walked back to the car and drove off.

"What are we trying to do exactly?" Matthew asked.  
"We need to become robbers too. It's everyone for themselves. The population of this country is dwindling down. Everyone is getting killed. So we need to fight for ourselves. My whole family was murdered. We need guns, so if you see a gun store, just tell me." Sasha answered.  
"What about my family?"  
"Most likely they are dead too."  
"No. This can't be!"  
"Well again, sadly it is." Sasha parked the car.  
"Why did we stop?"

"There is people. We don't want them to see us."

The people ran out of the house and onto the sidewalk. They tried to keep quiet but failed. The two people running out were both shot dead.

"Shouldn't we have helped them!" Matthew whispered.  
"There was nothing we could do." Sasha replied.

Two other people wearing ski masks ran up to the corpses and took all their supplies. They then dragged them into a house. One of the people ran out to check who was there.

"Looks like they are doing it right." Said Matthew.

Sasha bumped the car radio and turned it on. The person who was outside of the house heard it and walked up to the car. The person took off their mask and was revealed to be a girl named Christina.

"Come with me if you don't want to get killed." She said opening the car door. They followed her into the house.  
"What is going on here?" Sasha asked. "Why did you kill those two people! They weren't hurting you!"  
"Who are they?" Said a man walking in the room.  
"They were in a car parked outside the other house." Said Christina. "I don't know what to do with them so I brought them here.  
"Ok then. I'll take care of them." Said the man grabbing them both. He took them into a room.

"Do you have any supplies on you?" He asked.  
"No." Said Matthew. "We don't."  
"I don't believe you. Show me."  
"Why do we have to go back out there? It is dangerous!" Sasha spoke up.  
"Just do it." The man said opening the door and letting them out. He opened the front door and they walked to the car.

"Open the car door." He said.

They opened the car door and he searched the car to make sure nothing was in there. Once he was convinced, he let them back in the car. The car wouldn't start up so Sasha had no other choice but to call him back.

"Now go on your way." The man said starting to walk back to his house.  
Sasha rolled down her window. "Wait!"  
"What do you need now?" The man asked.  
"The car won't startup." Sasha said.  
"I am not a car mechanic!" He responded.

He walked in his house and closed the door. Sasha didn't even try to go in so she got out of the car and started walking. Matthew went back to the house and knocked on the door.

"What are you doing!" Sasha yelled to him.  
"You can't just give up." He said.  
Christina opened the door. "What do you want?"  
"Please help us fix the car." Matthew said. "You can't just leave us like this!"  
"Uh, yeah we can! Now go. We don't want you here. We don't know what people will do. And you should really not trust anyone either." She said and then closed the door.

Sasha called Matthew over, but he wouldn't budge. He knocked on the door again. They opened it finally.

"What do you want from us! I will shoot if you do it again!" The man said.  
"Just help us fix the car!" Matthew demanded.  
"Fine! If it will get you to shut up!"

The man went over to the car to fix it. Sasha walked over to Matthew and glared at him.

"What do you want!" Matthew yelled.  
"Hey you." Christina said walking over to Matthew. "Who are you to force us to help you?"  
"Maybe you guys should just lighten up. There is already alot of harm being done right now. If we try to work together, maybe we can find supplies and get out of here."  
"Get out of here? I am not leaving my home." Christina responded.  
"It's dangerous here in the city! Or anywhere in the U.S.A! We need to get to another country."  
"But how?" Sasha asked.  
"I don't know!"  
"Whatever. I'm Christina. The person fixing your car is my dad Rick. You?" Christina said sticking her hand out for Matthew to shake it.  
"I'm Matthew."  
"Sasha."  
"Oh and thats my dad over there. Alright then. We all trust each other. Lets keep it that way." Christina said.  
"Well. I think I figured it out. Come here and try it." The man said.  
"Alright." Sasha said getting in the car. She turned it on. "It works. Lets go Matt."  
"Wait. Do you guys have food?" Matthew asked.  
"Oh god." Sasha said to herself.  
"Yes. We do." Christina said. She looked at her father waiting to get his approval.  
"Fine." Her dad said. "Come inside."

They brought them inside and gave them some cans of food. They started to walk towards the car when they started being shot at.

"Get in!" Rick said to Matthew and Sasha.

Matthew and Sasha ran inside the house and he closed the door. They hid inside and they closed the windows.

"How long do you think we will have to stay here?" Matthew asked.  
"We just have to wait until they are done firing. And then we have to think of a plan." Said Rick.  
"We could go through the backdoor." Matthew suggested.  
"What about our car?" Said Sasha.  
"Forget the car. We have to make a quick get away."  
"And how are we going to get far without a car?"  
"I don't know!"

The shooter walked by all the houses and looked inside them all. Rick looked to see who was there. The shooter walked over to their house.

"He's here! Go!" Matthew said.

They all crawled to the back door and were not seen. Matthew opened the door and they all ran out.

"Where do we go now?" Matthew asked.  
"There is another shooter over there!" Rick said pointing to him.  
"We got to go to the alley!" Matthew yelled running to it.

The shooter in the house went out the back door and saw them all running. He got his gun out and aimed it at them.

"Take any car you can find!" Matthew told them.


End file.
